


Roaming Hands

by Exposedma



Series: Promtapalooza [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil tries and fails at surprising her commander when she returns to Skyhold early from a mission, resulting in an enthusiastic welcome home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roaming Hands

Cullen’s walking the ramparts, stopping to speak to each man and woman on duty. He’s stern but approachable, and Soleil hears every “yes ser, thank you ser,” followed by his “well done” and “as you were.” These aren’t the recruits, fresh and green and frustrating. These are now seasoned soldiers, capable, loyal, and committed; Cullen’s gait is relaxed as he makes his patrol. He even shares a joke with one of the veterans, clapping him on the shoulder and chuckling. 

Soleil is sneaky, she knows how to pick locks, disappear in a cloud of smoke and, how to surprise the commander of the Inquisitions forces. She doesn’t mean to spy for so long, but he is so at ease and in his element, she almost doesn’t want to jump out and ruin that calm…in a good way. At least she hopes it’s good, she’s back early from Ferelden, Crestwood? That sounds right. And he is her boyfriend, lover, paramour, man who had taken her breath away and left her dizzy and weak in the knees up on these very ramparts. She nods to herself, yes; he would be pleased to see her. He ducked into one of the still abandoned towers filled with crumbling brick and rotting wooden beams. Her feet made no sound as she crept up to him from behind. This is usually when she would pull her dagger out and skewer his side, but he rounded on her and Soleil squealed. Foiled. 

“Noooo, what gave me away?” Cullen gave her a smirk, the crow’s-feet creasing around his eyes. 

“Your perfume, love.” He closes the distance between them in one step and circles her waist with one arm pulling her against him. Soleil looks up at him with a faux-pout, wrapping both arm around his waist, hands meeting at the small of his back. “I hope you’re better than this in the field.” He chides gently. 

Soleil snorts petulantly raising an eyebrow at him, “Of course I am.” She doesn’t mention the one time in the Hinterlands months ago when her perfume attracted bears. Cassandra had yet to forgive her for that blunder. She coughed and looked away. 

Cullen runs his fingers through her hair, and cups her face. She hums and leans into his touch. She bites her lower lip and releases her fingers clasped behind his back. She very deliberately lowers her hands along his flank and makes a show out of groping his ass; all the while starring up at the ceiling, looking as innocent as a cat in the cream. Cullen chuckles dropping his hand from her face, clears his throat, and lifts her bodily by her backside, off her feet. She squeals again and wraps her arms around his neck to stop her from falling. Face to face with Cullen, legs wrapped around his waist, he raises an eyebrow at her and squeezes her ass in turn. “Miss me?” He asks, smug and teasing. 

“That’s my question.” She leans forward in his arms, brushing her nose against his. “Miss me?”

“Yes, I missed you very much, dearest.” Cullen’s placating tone belies and smirk and amused glint in his eyes.

She kisses his smiling lips, mumbling shut up against his laugh.


End file.
